Sangria
by Hyperficial
Summary: They know that they're made for each other. A little AU, my take on if Eddie marries Iris. WestAllen. Song for the fic is Sangria by Blake Shelton.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Hype here! New fic arrived**

 **Due to 1x21, a little AU, and Blake Shelton's performance of his new single, Sangria (Which by the way, you really should listen to it!). I come up with a great idea for a WestAllen fic.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

Sangria Chapter 1

 **Barry's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards to the bench on the coast of Central City that was near the place that me and Iris kissed in the the other timeline.

The timeline where there was a tidal wave and I was trying to save the City, the timeline where Mark Mardon was still out of the pipeline, The timeline where Cisco got killed, The timeline where Joe was in danger, and the timeline where he Iris said she loved me.

There were too many memories that made me get out of S.T.A.R. Labs and go to where they were.

When I sat down on the bench, memories kept on rushing to my mind.

 _Ever since you told me how you felt_ The tidal wave

 _I have not_ Cisco is about to get murdered with the info about Dr. Wells.

 _been able to stop thinking about you_ Joe is in danger and is bleeding to death

 _And the reason why_ Weather Wizard is about to wash this city

 _I couldn't stop_ Cisco got killed by Eobard Thawne

 _Thinking about you_ Joe tried to distract Mardon but it just got him killed

 _Is because I didn't want to_ "I never stopped thinking about you"

 _Me and my best friend kissed._

I growled to myself. I should have never time traveled. Damn, why did I?

I was still sitting facing the place where me and Iris share the moment with each other. That moment came to an end all too soon.

"Hey, Allen." a familiar voice says behind me.

I look behind me and see Iris and Eddie, hand-in-hand. Iris with a picnic basket and Eddie with a picnic rug.

Oh god. He's gonna purpose. I just hope not.

"Hey!" I greeted back

I look at both of them. Iris didn't smile at me since she was still mad at me, Eddie feels so cheerful. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask

"Oh, we're just going to have a picnic. Wanna join?" Eddie asked

"No" Me and Iris said at the same time.

Eddie narrowed his eyebrows "Alright. That's it! Why are you guys mad at each other?! Is there anything that happened this past week while I was away?" I can tell that he snapped

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" I asked Iris, all she did was she shook her head while chuckling.

"Of course not, you were the one who caused it. You should tell him." Iris said

I led out a sigh and faced Eddie "She found out."

He had a smile on his face instantly "That's great! What did she say"

"She was disappointed and mad. That's all I have to say" I reply

"Oh"

Simply, that "oh" made a big pause to their conversation. I wanted to leave but the memories wanted me to stay. Iris, from the look of her face wanted to make me leave. Eddie's face made me want to stay even more.

"What are you doing here then?" Iris asked "It's not as if you are stalking on us."

 _Oh you know, remembering the kiss that we shared._ "That, I can't answer" I say "Too personal"

"Ok, then why are you here?"

"Just came to remember some things. That I don't want to talk about" I became personal.

"I can go if you want." I said, standing up and ready to speed off

"Sure, that's very kind of you" Iris answered. Eddie started to talk, but the time he said his first word. I was gone.

-S.T.A.R. Labs, 6PM-

After another mission again, I went back to the cortex and took off his suit and changed my clothes. I felt a vibrating sound of his phone on his way out

I get a text from Joe: Are you going to eat dinner with us or not? It's Tuesday and Iris and Eddie are arguing against me because they just got engaged.

My heart snapped at the word engaged. I thought that the prophecy of the newspaper was going to be true. Now I feel like the newspaper betrayed me.

I sped off to the residence and then I find the engaged couple yelling at Joe.

"Hey" I stand up beside Joe, who was sitting. "Congrats" I said

"Thank you" Eddie smiled, leaving Joe surprised. Yes, I was on their side.

"Wait, your actually agreeing to this?" Joe stood up

"Yes. I am." I answered

I need to agree on this. Because right now, I think that Iris would be better with Eddie then with me.

Look at me I'm not even compatible with her. Plus, Eddie is the man that she really loved and I don't want her to be sad if I don't agree on this. I want her to be happy in any way I could.

And I don't even think that Iris... That Iris... Wouldn't need me from now on and that's it.

"Why?" Joe asked

I looked at Iris, who was surprised. She shouldn't be. Because she already told me last night that she stop thinking about me. Why would she even want me. It doesn't make any sense.

"I don't think that Iris and Eddie are a bad couple." I stated "They deserved what's best. Plus, what you told me last week, I don't even believe in that anymore Joe."

I want to be with Iris right now, but. She doesn't love me anymore. My chance is done.

Joe sighed. He didn't want Iris to be with Eddie, I know. But he has to know that she should make Iris happy too.

"If you want, I would check the newspaper now Joe." I grab my jacket. "You;" I point to Joe "Should accept that Iris needs to be happy. Even though you don't like it or not."

I sped off to S.T.A.R. Labs. I just needed time to see the newspaper at the time vault so I could be sure if the name 'Iris West Allen' is gone

As I went to the door, I put my hand on the side to activate it. As the door opens, the only thing I see was the left wheel chair of Eobard and an empty suit model. I go to the panel and put my hand over the button, then I see Gideon's head.

"Good evening Gideon" I greeted

"Good evening Mr. Allen" Gideon said back

"Please, you can call me Barry" I smiled

"Alright, what do you want" She asked politely.

"The newspaper, can I see it?" I asked

She shows the newspaper. "The future stays Intact Barry."

I look at the Byline. What the hell? The name still stays the same. Iris West Allen.

 **OOoooo, what will happen next?**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **This story will be composed of 3.**

 **Next chapter will all be on Iris' P.O.V.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! See y'all in the future!**

 **~I am the fastest man alive**

 **-TheHyperWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Hype here!**

 **New chapter of Sangria.**

 **Alright, this chapter (like I said before) will have Iris' P.O.V. written all over.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Sangria Chapter 2

 **Iris' P.O.V.**

I was walking to the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs.

My dad told me to go there because he had something big that he had to show me. He also said that Barry was not there. The conversation was only between him and me. Cisco and Caitlin are obviously there, so I guess he'll be getting help from them.

The whole day- Correction: Whole week, I have been thinking about Barry. Or more specifically, Barry's love for me.

What he said last Tuesday about me and him, made me feel a little uneasy.

 _Anxiety._ The word that described my feeling every time I see him. Weather it's him flashing in the city, and in the CCPD. It's like someone my whole life was gone.

I already told him that I stopped thinking about him, but it surprisingly came back to me.

 _Need._ The word that described my feeling when he walks away from me. I want to talk to him, but I know he gave up on me already. He doesn't need me anymore, or was it that I don't need him?

What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. Me.

 _Lonely._ The word that described my feeling when I think of him in bed, in the house, everywhere.

I have Eddie now. But it feels like instead of him being stabbed through the heart, it was me. Then why am I lonely? Do I need someone to talk to besides Barry? _No_ Do I have to talk to Barry? _Yes._

It's not that I love him or anything... But what if I do? _Dammit stopped thinking about him. You stopped coming to him. You stopped loving him._ Yep, it's impossible. Impossible to love Barry Allen, The Flash, My best friend that helped me my entire life.

 _That doesn't mean you were not part of my life. If you found Eddie already, what's next?_ Those are the two little sentences that screamed help from the back of my mind. But what _was_ next? I had Eddie now, the next thing I do was too be with him forever. But is _forever_ temporary or permanently?

I came to the cortex and see Dad watching something on the screen.

"Hey dad, watcha watchin'?" I asked, looking closer to the screen. I see a tidal wave coming to the coast. _What was that?_

When he saw me, he quickly signaled Cisco to turn it off.

"Ok, what the hell was that?"

"Nothing, just something that Barry remembered in an alternate timeline." _Alternate timeline?_

"What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to explain, but hesitated to say what happened. Instead, he asked:

"Can you lie down for a moment?" He asked and gestured to the bed "Here?"

"What is going on dad?" I was nervous

"Trust me." Is all he says "We're just going to show you something."

And before I knew it, the team was around me, and I was wearing some kind of tech-based glasses and lying on the bed and started to fall asleep.

"Alright" I hear Caitlin's voice "You are gonna go into a dream state Iris. We just want you to show you something, as what your Daddy said

"So what do I have to do?"

"You just have to fall asleep and then see what your seeing" Cisco explained

"So I'm just supposed to dream and then we're done? That's what you asked me to come for?" I laughed

"Iris." Dad called out "This is serious. I really want you to see something in your dream" He got a drink "Here, drink this. This will make you fall asleep instantly."

I drank it and I already knew that I wasn't going to. "It's impossible" _Oh no_ "I'm never..." I'm going to sleep "Going to..." I drifted off to sleep.

I'm in the coastline with Barry by my side. _What the hell?_

"Iris what do you see?" Cisco asked

"I'm with Barry and... _Oh my God..."_ I see thunderstorm clouds and see a tidal wave going to the city

 _"_ _Iris you need to get outta here, okay." Barry came to me and held my hand "You need to get as far away from here as possible"_

Ok, fine. _I try to run or move but instead, I still stood there_. What is going on?

 _"IRIS PLEASE"_ I am! I'm trying to but I can't. Wait, why are you staring at me. Now your smiling.

 _"I never stopped thinking about you"_ I don't know how and why, but I smiled. He cups my cheeks and starts to crash his lips on mine. I tried to pull away, but I don't want to. When help thought to stop the kiss, I leaned in once more. _Begging for more._

We broke the kiss and smile at each other. He looks to the ocean. He walks away from me and then spoke to someone on the phone. Wait, did I just hear that he needed to stop the tidal wave. And How fast?

He ended the call and came to me, keeping his distance.

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way."_ He exhaled. He started to form streaks of lightning and dressed into his Flash suit.

 _"Go."_ He shouted at me and sped off pass me. I started to run with the crowd while seeing him going back and forth the city so fast. I come to a stop and see the fastest man alive in action.

I smiled it him with hope. He was going so fast, below a second. Like a shotgun. But then he started screaming. Oh my god. He's in pain. Then next, I see him vanish into the wind. Not coming back.

Oh no,the tidal wave. It's coming to me. It's getting so close to the city that I barely had a chance to escape by running

 _"She going to a stroke!"_ I hear Caitlin's voice.

 _"STOP THAT DAMN MACHINE."_ Dad screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I wake up from the dream. But most likely, nightmare.

"Iris, you okay baby?" Daddy asked

"Yea, I'm fine" I continued catching my breath. "What was that?"

Minutes later, we were at the table. Viewing the video.

But the thing that I can't believe, I was talking. I just said to Barry that I couldn't stop thinking about him, because I didn't want to. _And that was true._ But what was really going on here?

"Daddy? What is this? I thought it was a dream" I looked to the detective

"Cisco, explain"

"This is not just a dream Iris. It really happened in real life. The reason why you didn't see it yet is because it's from an _alternate timeline_ "

What? "What do you mean Cisco?"

"Barry time traveled. That thing where he disappeared into the wind, that was him Tim traveling. And when he did, he changed the timeline. Now your memories were jarred because of that, same as your feelings for him." I widened my eyes at the words time travel and feelings.

"That's why back in the other day;" Caitlin continued "When he told you how he felt in Jitters, that wasn't actually lightning psychosis." Oh my gosh. "It was him knowing that you had those feelings already. But apparently..."

"I destroyed it..." She nodded. "I have to go-" I grabbed my bag but Cisco stopped me.

"Iris, we are going to show you one last thing before you leave and go live your life with your husband." Dad said.

I sighed "Fine. One more, okay?" I followed my dad and Cisco.

We were going down the corridor and then stopped at a wall. Yep, we were facing a plain wall. I laughed.

"This is what you wanted to show me? I plain wall?" I continued my laughter.

"Nope" Cisco put his hand on the right side and an entrance opened. Wow, secret room. Impressive. When we got inside, I saw Dr. Wells' chair on the left corner. Next to a clothes model. Like Barry's.

Cisco and my Dad went to the panel that was at the end and put his hand over it. The button glowed and a floating head came into form.

"Good evening Cisco, Detective;" She didn't stop there when she saw me "Iris West"

"Iris, Gideon, Gideon, Iris" Cisco introduced ourselves.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled. She replied to it with a smile as well

"Gideon, show us the newspaper please." Dad asked. What newspaper? Today's newspaper?

She did what he commanded, there now was a newspaper. _What the?!_

 **FLASH MISSING VANISHES IN CRISIS. APRIL 25 2024.** What is going on here?!

"Dad what is this?" I asked confusingly

"It's a future newspaper."

"Future? Like, years later?"

"Yup" He looked at me "But that's what I didn't want you to see." He zoomed in the newspaper. "Look at the Byline."

I look at it "Iris West... Allen?" My eyes widened. "I marry Barry? Why?"

"We don't know yet." Cisco answered "We may be living in a causal nexus. Like, Marty and the Polaroid. Except the fact that this haven't changed yet"

"What do you mean?"

They looked at each other. Making me nervous. "We think that you will fall in love with Barry and marry him."

 _Oh my god._ I'm gonna marry Barry? That's impossible. I married Eddie already. But... What if it was true? I can't stop getting him off my mind. I don't know who I need now. Is it Barry? Or Eddie?

Barry has known me for years and because of that, he loved me. I felt that spark too. But when he was in coma. Things were starting to shift. It's like I'm a metal being attracted to Eddie but a piece of me is staying on Barry.

"Why did you guys show me this?"

"Because. I want to make sure that you are making a right decision Iris. Because to me, I think your doing the wrong thing right now." Daddy explained. "But it's okay if you stay with Eddie. I'm just making sure baby."

I took on along sigh.

 **Well I hope that you guys like this chapter!**

 **Last chapter will be on my P.O.V. (Finally.)**

 **The next chapter will be a little short. But it will give you the tingles. I'm sure. Plus a little tears.**

 **Please R and R if you want more! See you later!**

 **-I am the fastest man alive.**

 **~TheHyperWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hype here with the very last chapter of Sangria.**

 **To all people who is wondering why I named this story a song/beverage, it's going to have more hints in the chapter on why.**

 **I hope you guys will like this. This is might be a little time to get tissues, and a little time for joy and happiness.**

 **WARNING: This story includes a little sex. Children below 13 years old are warned to not read.**

 **BTW: These will contain a little ideas from Arrow, the alternate timeline, and Glee. Also a little reference of A mother's nightmare.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Sangria Chapter 3

 **Author's P.O.V.**

Iris was walking to the house. Going to confront Barry about the other secret he kept from her. She knew that he had to talk to him. She was the only person she wanted to see when she first woke up, she needed to see him. After everything she had thought about, she needed to.

She couldn't believe that Barry kissed her in the alternate timeline, she couldn't believe that he was going to marry her (and she actually said yes), she couldn't believe that she went back to loving him and not Eddie.

To all of you guys, it's easy. But to her, it was very hard. All of his trust came back to her. Even though she kept lying to her, their still best friends. Right?

Iris walked up to the door of her dad's house and did not hesitate to knock on the door. She was wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket, denim jeans, and black boots.

"Coming" She heard that voice. The voice that she had been with her entire life. When the door opened, she was glad to see it was Barry Allen wearing a red and black plaid shirt, black jeans, and white converse shoes. "Hey." He smiled "What are you doing here?"

She let out a sigh. "Can I come in? I need to talk about something with you." He let her in.

She knows that her dad wasn't here, he was off at work. He said he'll be coming back around 10, it's 7PM. Which means Barry kept the house to himself the whole day.

As she put her bag down on the couch, Barry's phone rang. She knew that it was S.T.A.R. Labs

"I have to go to work, I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this later? I really need to go"

"No. Barry. I need to talk to you about this now." She said

"Please, Iris. I'll be back within the hour." He goes to the door

"I don't have a 'within the hour'. I need to talk to you know." She pleaded

"Iris please-"

"I know about the alternate timeline and the newspaper." Iris cut him off.

He stood there in awe, making a long piece of silence. They sat on the couch so they can make eye to eye contact. But still, trying to maintain a long distance.

"Who told you?" He asked upsettingly

"My dad told me." She paused "With the help of the team."

He let out a sigh. He couldn't believe his own team would help her show the alternate timeline and the newspaper. Those are one of the things that he tried to keep away from Iris.

She can tell from his look that he was sad. Sad that he couldn't keep things from her, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she knew what it was. She knows that he is sad about it, but he has to accept it.

"Why did they tell you?" Barry asked

"Well;" She took another of her pauses "They wanted me to make sure that I was doing the right thing, which was marrying Eddie."

"Well, it was not his secret to tell." Barry stated "I decide who needs to know and who doesn't."

"Well he is your foster father and you have to respect his decisions." She stated back.

Barry shook his head for disbelief that this happened.

"Iris, I think you should get out now." He ran to the door and opened it, signaling her to get out. He ran back "I really, really don't want to talk about this. Never."

"No."

"What?" He raised his voice.

" _I am not leaving you_ like this!" She raised her voice louder.

" _IRIS PLEASE._ "

" _Listen._ " She started, she couldn't believe that she remembered it all. But... " _Ever since you told me how you felt,_ And figured out your secret, _I have not been able to stop thinking about you._ Even though I tried to. _At first I was really mad. But_ when I saw the timeline and the newspaper, that was _the reason I couldn't stop thinking about you._ It's _because I didn't want to"_ She finished.

Barry couldn't believe his ears. He repeated those words over and over again. She remembered every word that she said in the alternate timeline (With a little modifications). He smiled at this. He was glad that she remembered, it was very touching to see a woman that truly needed him.

"Will you still forgive me for being so rude to you?" She asked, starting to tear up. "I don't want to be with Eddie. I want you." A tear dropped "Please say you still love me back. Please."

He winced and put his hand on her cheek."Iris, I still love you. In fact..." He leaned in a little bit " _I never stopped thinking about you._ " A smile formed up on her face.

Iris stood up and kissed him while he was sitting. After a momentum of enjoyment, she stops kissing him for a moment and takes off her jacket. Barry took off his shirt and stood up quickly, and helped her pulling up and took off her shirt.

He put her arms around her waist at the same time she puts her arms around his neck. They pressed their lips together and then created a passionate kiss between them. Full of want and need. It felt so sweet and tasty but they didn't want it to go slow, especially Iris.

Barry ran to the door and kicked it close and then went up the stairs, going to his room. Iris jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Barry carried here and pushed her against the wall.

Barry sped off to his bed and laid her on top him. Their arms still entangled at each other's body. When Barry put her tongue in her mouth, her tongue as well danced with his. She put her hand on his chest and pressed her lips more to his so she can make more communication.

"Barry" She broke the kiss "Can I?"

"Sure, yea" He answered with a grin on his face.

She put her arms at her back and then unhooked her bra, getting it off and leaving it to the ground.

Before they would begin to kiss again Barry gave off a compliment "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled, leaned in, and continued their kissing.

Barry then wanted more of his turn to get the full taste. He changed positions and then forced his lips to kiss her with more passion. He moved his lips down to her collarbone and then sucked on it.

"Barryyyyyyy" Iris groaned quietly, trying to keep it down.

He sucked even harder

"Barryyyyyy." He stopped

"Yes, your highness?" He asked

She catches up on her breath "Whatever you were doing, please don't stop." She begged

He continued to do it and licked it as well. He moved his lips to the middle of her neck. There, she groaned even louder. She couldn't take it anymore, this was her turn.

She switched back to their former position. She licked his lips, bottom to up and kept on doing it all over again and again. Until he stopped her tongue and made a fight with it, and eventually lost to her.

Iris began laughing in her thoughts where at some points that he didn't fight back. Just like now, when her chest became closer to his,

She paused the kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss me back?"

Barry became nervous "Yeah, yes. It's just that... Never mind"

"Barry..." She caressed his arm "Tell me and we'll talk about it" She smiled

Barry sighed "Fine, but don't tell anyone ok?" She nodded quickly "I never had a girlfriend like this before." She narrowed her eyebrows

"What do you mean?" She asked. He gestured to their clothes and them. "Oh. You mean, Sexually?"

"Yup" He continued for more than just an answer. "It's because I never wanted to lose my virginity to someone that I didn't love for years and years. I waited, and waited, and waited, for you to love me back. But I didn't expect you to love me this soon, because I was about to give up on you. 'Cause you married Eddie. And now since you loved me back, it's hard to fight back because I've never done this with anyone before." Barry explained

"Barry..." She transferred her hand to his cheek "That is so sweet."

Barry smiled and pecked her lips softly. "Thanks."

She smiled back and then got an idea. "Well. If you don't know how, well I'll give you word of advice." Barry widened his eyes

She got hold of his hand and leaned in "Your hands can go up here;" She made it up her cheeks "And then you can go here;" His hands went up above her ass. "Then go anywhere from there"

"Well, thank you for teaching me. I'll try it out now." Without a warn, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

He did as what she told. When he kissed her, he put his hands on her cheeks. Then went up above her ass. When that happened, he explored her mouth by his tongue. With that, his hands went to her waist. Making her tongue into his mouth.

 _Later that night_

Barry and Iris were in the bed lying down, talking on how Iris' point of view was during her discovery. Barry laughed when she said she was really going to die in the tidal wave, Iris playfully punched his arm

"Well, at least I will always be there for you from now on. Not too early, nor late, but right on time." He said

She smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Barry, I'm again, very sorry if I was extremely rude to you last week. It's just that my ex-fiancé went missing and I thought it was because of you."

"Hey, past is the past." Barry smiled

She knew that she was wrong about dating Eddie from the start, she knows that it could've been Barry. Iris never wanted to stop thinking about Barry as well, she needed him. It even felt bad when every time he kissed Eddie, it felt as if she made a big sin.

Barry however, on the other hand, knew from the start that she needed him. Through all the facial expressions, the smiles, and most of all, her meeting with The Flash. But he couldn't just barge into the relationship and say "Hey, can I be Iris' girlfriend now and you go find another girl to play with. Bye!". But when Joe said to him that she was in love with him, it felt like a heartbreak and joy. He was happy that she loved him back, but it saddened when every time she would kiss Eddie, he would be stabbed through the heart. It's like some wasted love.

But to sum both of their thoughts while looking at each other. They know that they're made for each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Those were the words they said, before they went to sleep.

 **Well guys, I hope you loved this hot/happy final chapter of Sangria.**

 **To other WestAllen shippers out there, I am going to make one of my stories:** _ **Stay the night**_ **, longer. But the climax will not change, promise.**

 **To the SnowBarry shippers,** **I am going to update "** _ **Wanted**_ **" and "** _ **Good Time**_ **" also.**

 **I am just praying to god if I could finish these chapters before the week ends**

 **So I hope you take care, and stay awesome. Bye!**

 **~I am the fastest man alive**

 **-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
